


Study Together

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang studies together. Or I mean, at least they try to.Oneshot/drabble





	Study Together

They were all studying, all together, which might be a bad idea in retrospect. Surprisingly enough though, no one had said anything stupid so far. Beverly was sitting next to Ben. She was watching him maybe a little more than her book.

“Hey,” she whispered. “I don’t really understand this chapter. Do you think you can explain it to me?”

Ben’s face lit up. He was so cute. “Sure, no problem!”

Meanwhile, Richie scooted a little closer to Eddie just then. “Hey Eds, I don’t really underst—“

“Richie it’s the fifth fucking time you’ve asked me this, I swear to god I’m gonna beat you with this book if you do that again!”

Richie pouted. So much for trying to flirt.

Bill cleared his throat. His cheeks were pink. “H-hey St-Stan do you need me t-to expl-pl—“

Stan glanced at him.

“Bill, I know more about this than you.”

Mike was homeschooled. His family knew that standardized tests were unhealthy to say the least, and then not at all a valid way to try and assess someone’s knowledge. He didn’t need to study. But he still didn’t like to see his friends suffer and be stressed out about all of this.

“Are you guys okay?”

Good question.


End file.
